


Miradas

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo mira de la misma forma en la que deseas una manzana madura cuando tienes hambre, agua fría cuando tienes sed, calor cuando tienes frío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas

Robb a veces mira a Jon. En realidad—bueno. Robb muchas veces mira a Jon. No es únicamente que lo mira, lo _mira_. Lo mira de la misma forma en la que deseas una manzana madura cuando tienes hambre, agua fría cuando tienes sed, calor cuando tienes frío. Robb mira a Jon como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado, como si debajo de capas y capas de pieles durante las heladas, Jon estuviera hecho de fuego. Y Robb tiene estas ganas dentro, estas ansias de quemarse entero.

Robb ha besado antes. Bueno. Bueno, no. Robb ha practicado antes. Con el dorso de su mano, en absoluta soledad. Es una tontería, pero había oído a Sansa decir que así podías practicar antes de _tener que besar a alguien de verdad, imagínate que te sale fatal, qué horror_. Y Robb es futuro señor de Invernalia, ¿no?

Así que Robb fantasea muchas veces. Fantasea con besar a las criadas, a las cortesanas bonitas. Fantasea despierto con enredar las manos en sus cabellos, en rozarles los labios, en besarlas con lentitud, con fuerza, en el cuello, en las clavículas. A veces se atreve a soñar que les quita el corsé con dedos firmes, diciéndoles tonterías al oído. Pero, por encima de todo, Robb sueña con besar a Jon.

En realidad, sueña con mucho más que besar a Jon.

Y está mal. Él sabe que está mal. Él sabe que mirar a su hermano (porque es tu hermano, idiota, es tu _hermano_ , no importa lo que Madre pueda pensar) es una afronta a la naturaleza, a los dioses de su padre, a los dioses de su madre. Robb sabe que es una tragedia, que así acabaron los Targaryen, que _si alguien sospechara, Robb, si alguien supiera..._

Lo peor de todo es que Jon a veces mira a Robb. Lo _mira_. Son menos ocasiones. O quizá es que Robb no siempre se da cuenta. Son miradas furtivas, como cuando están cenando y Arya dice algo gracioso, y Robb se ríe, y todos se ríen, y depronto Robb gira la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos de Jon, suaves, ardientes, como si intentara controlarse, y todo se desvanece con una sonrisa avergonzada de Jon.

Robb sabe.

Robb lo sabe.

Una noche de estas que son frías como el beso de la muerte, frías como si te bañaras en hielo, frías como el verano no ha visto jamás, Jon está encendiendo el fuego de sus aposentos porque Jon lo hace todo él, porque a pesar de lo que todos opinen, el bastardo de Ned Stark no deja que lo mimen, que lo consientan. Robb a veces frunce el ceño y piensa en que él malcriaría a Jon. Un poquito, al menos.

—Oye —dice desde donde se sienta sobre las pieles de la cama de su hermano—. Oye, Jon.

Jon forcejea con la leña un poco más, como si intentara que claudicase contra las llamas.

—¿Qué?

Robb parpadea y no piensa, porque si se pusiera a pensar, todo se iría a la mierda. Y Robb no quiere que todo se vaya a la mierda. Se va a ir, pero no quiere decir que él quiera.

—¿Tú has besado a muchas chicas?

Bam. Así, sin leche de amapola. Al grano, una lanza bien dirigida al cuello.

Jon lo observa durante unos instantes, parpadeando, calentándose las manos cerca del fuego.

—No —contesta automáticamente—. O sea, he besado a una chica. Pero no... ¿A qué viene esto?

Robb se encoge de hombros. Se rasca la nuca. Se pone de pie.

—No sé. Es sólo una pregunta.

Es muy probable que se esté poniendo rojo, más rojo que la raíz del pelo, cubriendo las pocas pecas que le adornan el puente de la nariz. Es muy posible que esté a punto de echarle la culpa al fuego que Jon acaba de domar. Es muy posible que Jon tenga esa expresión de cachorro perdido en el bosque y que Robb quiera guardarla para siempre en una bolsita atada al cuello.

—¿Es una especie de competición o algo? —sigue intentando Jon. Ay, Jon. Jon nunca se entera de nada. A Robb le parece adorable y a la vez, tiene ganas de pegarle una buena paliza.

—No, no. Nada de eso —murmura—. Sólo es una pregunta.

Jon asiente.

—Vale.

Se quedan los dos frente al fuego. A Robb le cosquillean las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Alguna vez has querido hacer algo muy estúpido?

Esta vez Jon no lo mira.

—¿Es sólo otra pregunta?

—Es sólo otra pregunta.

Jon asiente a nadie en particular y Robb se pierde en cómo se le riza el pelo en la nuca.

—A veces —empieza Jon con las mejillas encendidas—. A veces... No sé. A veces.

Jon alza la mirada de repente y Robb cree que se cae por una saliente y que no hay forma de detener el golpe final—y, oh, qué golpe—. No sabe muy bien qué hace o, mejor dicho, se dice que no sabe lo que hace, que es incercia. Que si se inclina hacia Jon es porque pierde el quilibrio.

—Yo también —le dice a Jon tan cerca que puede señalar los dibujos de su iris. Está tan cerca que siente la respiración rápida de Nieve escapándose de su boca. La mano de Robb sube sin su permiso hacia la nuca de su hermano, se enreda en sus rizos, el pulgar le acaricia la base de la mandíbula.

—Robb —intenta advertirle Jon, pero Robb ya lo sabe. Robb no es idiota, Robb sabe lo que esto significa. Se inclina un poco más, su nariz acariciando la de Jon que lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. _Robb_.

—Shh —dice él—. Shh.

Cuando besa a Jon, lo primero que piensa es que no es tan diferente de besarse el dorso de la mano. Es una presión sin más, la euforia de saber que haces algo que es una etupidez. Robb se dice que esto no puede ser para tanto. Se separa un poquito y la respiración queda de Jon le humedece los labios. Su hermano intenta decirle algo, pero nada sale de su boca a excepción de un pequeño jadeo.

—Mierda —consigue balbucear—. Mierda.

Esta vez lo besa Jon. Y ah. _Ah_. Esto es diferente. Robb siente los dedos de Jon en su cabello, en el cuello, en la nuca. Siente una lengua caliente dibujándole una línea húmeda en el labio inferior, intentando colarse dentro de su boca. Robb se lo permite, Robb cierra el puño alrededor de cabello, de ropa, de todo lo que puede encontrar cuando la lengua de Jon se enreda con la suya. Una vez, hace tiempo, pensó que lo de besarse era algo táctil, pero no. No. Es también el chasquido de labios húmedos, las respiraciones forzadas por la nariz, el olor de la piel de Jon, la callosidad de sus dedos. Robb deja escapar un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta. Un _mmmh_ corto y casi tímido. Jon se deshace entonces, como la mantequilla sobre el pan caliente. Jon se vuelve líquido y el corazón de Robb intenta salírsele del pecho.

Las manos de Jon vuelan. Y mientras le muerde el labio inferior, Robb piensa que las manos de Jon deben ser capaces _de cualquier cosa_.

—Jon —dice entre jadeos, entre lametones, entre los labios de Nieve—. Jon, la cama.

Y Jon murmura _qué_ , dice _no, aquí_ y Robb siente que le pesa el cuerpo, que le hierve la sangre, que no puede respirar. Lo empuja hacia atrás de forma torpe, brusca, lo empuja y le clava los dientes en el cuello, como los lobos cuando pelean. Jon gruñe y lo coge de las caderas. Trastabillan, trastabillan porque no tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo, porque van a ciegas, porque quieren tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Jon golpea la cama y arrastra a Robb con él. Caen sin gracia sobre pieles y mantas. Jon le tira de los rizos, le come la boca y le respira el aliento. Y Robb siente que está a punto de morir, de quemarse vivo. Pasa las manos por donde puede, enreda los dedos en los músculos de Jon, se coloca en la uve que forman sus piernas e intenta hundirse, unirse, fundirse con él.

Jon murmura algo entre jadeos y besos. Jon murmura algo que se parece a _joder, Stark, joder, joderjoderjoder_ y a Robb se le desliza una mano del muslo de Jon y acaba en su entrepierna. Un segundo; Jon se detiene un segundo, jadeando contra su oreja, los labios húmedos y rojos e hinchados, y Robb se atreve a frotar la palma de su mano entre las piernas de su hermano. La respiración de Jon se entrecorta casi sin su permiso.

—Robb —resolla—. Robb.

 _Robb, no_. _Robb, ni se te ocurra_. _Robb, por favor_. _Robb—sí, sí, dioses, sí_. Robb le busca los labios de nuevo y muerde, mientras lo acaricia por encima de la ropa, sintiéndolo rígido y duro y ardiendo. Las caderas de Jon siguen el movimiento casi instintivamente.

—El jubón —gruñe Robb sin pensar—. Quítate el jubón.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, desorientado—. Hace frío.

Robb suelta un ruidito de impaciencia y tironea de la prenda.

—Que. Te. Lo. Quites.

Jon se incopora gruñendo un poco, intentando deshacerse del jubón con torpeza. Robb lo imita, enredándose en poco en los lazos por está pendiente de cómo los músculos de Jon trabajan para remover la prenda. Primero el jubón, luego la camisola y la piel pálida de Jon lo saluda como una visión en una mañana de neblina. Robb le pone las manos encima con suavidad, tocando y admirando antes de lamerle las clavículas. Las manos de Jon le sujetan el culo y Robb alza la mirada.

—Qué —suelta Jon con una media sonrisa insolente en el rostro.

Ah, corrección. Jon Nieve sólo se entera de lo que le interesa.

Robb lo empuja contra las pieles, lo hunde en ellas y le traza un camino de saliva por el pecho, viendo cómo a su piel la recorren escalofríos. Jon se arquea un poco, le enreda los dedos en el cabello y respira de forma quebradiza. Robb no tiene idea de lo que hace—no tiene idea de _nada_ —cuando llega hasta el bulto obvio entre las piernas de Jon y lame la prenda de ropa justo encima, como lo que hacía Palla con Theon cuando Robb los descubrió hace un tiempo.

— _Robb_. Robb, ven aquí.

Él niega.

—Espera. Un segundo...

— _Ven aquí, Stark_.

Robb parpadea y siente a Jon tirarle del pelo con torpeza. Robb frunce el ceño cuando se encuentra cara a cara con los ojos grises de Jon, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios húmedos. Se miran, se miran unos momentos, se miran como si ya no hubiera que ocultar nada. Una de las manos de Jon empieza a deshacerle la lazada de los calzones y ellos _se miran_ como si mañana se acabase el mundo.

Los dedos de Jon están tibios cuando se cierran alrededor de su polla. Su pulagr está tibio cuando le acaricia la punta. Robb siente que sus brazos van perdiendo fuerza de sujetarlo y se deja caer sobre los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jon. No dejan de mirarse cuando Robb le desata torpemente los calzones y lo toca entre sus cuerpos.

Hace frío. Hace frío y sin embargo, Robb está sudando. La mirada de Jon lo tienen anclado al sitio y no hay ningún otro lugar en el que desearía estar ( _dioses, estamos malditos_ ). Robb no cierra los ojos cuando se inclina para robar otro beso, para colar la lengua, para morder. Y es incómodo, y la visión se le desenfoca, pero no le importa, no le importa porque Jon tiene esta expresión de éxtasis, de confianza, de _te seguiría a la más suicida de las batallas_.

—M-más rápido —jadea y Robb debería haberlo adivinado.

—Vale.

La mano de Jon se cierra un poco más, hace más presión y Robb apoya la frente contra la de Nieve y le despoja de su aliento, y de su saliva, y de los gemidos que se le escapan a Jon.

—No sabes —dice, sin pensar—. De verdad que no sabes...

Los muslos de Jon le sujetan las caderas al sitio y es casi engorroso el moverse, pero Robb no puede parar. Siente que todo el cuerpo se le tensa, que los músculos se le contraen.

— _No sabes_ , Nieve.

Jon arquea la espalda y se le dibuja la expresión de desesperación más bonita, del destrozo más absoluto en el rostro. Robb se pierde en ella, en la forma en la que la respiración se le entrecorta y le tiembla al escaparse de los labios. Jon lo mira una vez más, preciosamente derrotado.

—Sí que lo sé, idiota —gime antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Robb siente que se le mancha la mano, pero no se detiene. Mira a Jon al correrse y siente que no da más, que eso es todo lo que puede soportar. Hunde los dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja de su hermano, le lame la base de la mandíbula y siente cómo la mano de Jon lo hace ver blanco durante un rato que parece alargarse al infinito.

Cuando el cosquilleo le abandona el cuerpo y siente que el cansancio se apodera de él, Robb carraspea y mira a Jon.

—Creo que voy a tener que pasarme una semana sin comer en el bosque de los arcianos para remediar esto.

Jon se ríe.

—No creo que se pueda remediar, Robb.

Él suspira. Pues, claro, obvio, por supuesto.

Coge aire.

—Tampoco me importa demasiado.

Jon le sonríe.

—Anda, ya estás hablando como un bastardo.

Jon le pega con la palma abierta en el pecho antes de soltar una carcajada.

**Author's Note:**

> ...y eso es todo.


End file.
